


Pretty Bitch, Pretty Bitchy

by sadwineman



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Bottom, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top, Smut, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwineman/pseuds/sadwineman
Summary: Uh, well. I guess this isn’t too awful for my first fic. It isn’t formatted very well considering I’m still pretty new to the site, or at least creating my own works on it. Sorry if there are mistakes or confusing parts. This is pretty much just (almost) plotless Valucio smut. Hope you rats enjoy it ;)





	Pretty Bitch, Pretty Bitchy

Valerius announced his presence with a knock to the Count’s door. He rung his hands together, still riddled with nerves regarding what Lucio could possibly want from him. No upcoming events that he knew of, no new developments, nothing of the sort. 

“Consul Valerius?” Came the muffled inquiry from beyond the extravagant doors. 

“That-uh. Yes. It’s me,” he managed, having been snapped from his thoughts almost instantly. He feared he sounded like a complete idiot now, that was the last thing he needed. To be reduced even further by the Count, who likely already looked down on everyone with a lower status than his own. The door unlatched from the inside and pulled open fairly quickly, allowing Lucio’s dogs to squeeze past the Consul and onto the stairwell with not even a glance or sniff in his direction. The Count overdressed all the time, and his night garments were no exception. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt, white trousers, and a red silken robe draped over his shoulders. His hair was unbrushed, but not too terribly messy. He partially leaned on the open door, still clutching the doorknob with his metallic hand. 

“Why so nervous, Consul? I can hear it in your voice even through the door. Come have a drink, I made sure to have an extensive collection delivered for your arrival,” Lucio said with carefully chosen words. He wasn’t what one would consider a well put together man, but he could at least make himself seem like one if he tried. 

“You really didn’t have to prepare so thoroughly for me. I don’t need special treatment,” responded Valerius, keeping an even tone as to not give away his emotions anymore than he already had. 

“Nonsense,” retorted Lucio with a glimmer in his eyes. “You deserve it. Pick and drink.” Lucio poured a glass of the exotic alcohol for himself and waited for the Consul to take his pick from the golden tray of various wines. Valerius accepted the Count’s insistence gingerly. He chose one of the expensive imported beverages and poured a decent sized glass for himself. There were a few moments of silence before Lucio broke it. 

“You’ve been doing well. I don’t give you enough credit for that. I wanted to express my gratefulness for this, Consul Valerius.” The Consul was possibly more confused than before now. It was so out of character for the Count to express gratitude towards anyone, especially the people who worked for him. When Valerius didn’t respond, Lucio stepped closer, small smirk on his lips. “Why so shy Consul? Can’t you accept compliments?” 

Valerius gulped and stammered out a soft, “Oh, um. Of course I can, Count. Thank you.” Lucio showcased a pleased smile to his borderline frightened Consul. 

“That’s more like it,” Lucio purred. “My god, still so tense. Sit down. Relax.” Valerius responded obediently, sitting promptly on the Count’s luscious bed, hand absent mindedly stroking the unreasonably soft silken sheets. “Is this the only thing you wanted from me? Is there anything I should attend to?” 

Lucio cocked an eyebrow, “Why do you ask? Did you expect more from me?” He didn’t even try to be subtle with his implications. The real reason the Consul was invited to his quarters was shamelessly revealed by a careful hand on his shoulder, Lucio’s thumb running along his sharp jawline. 

Valerius played along, the endearing gesture eased his nerves a bit. “I expected nothing more from you Lucio, but that doesn’t mean I don’t desperately desire more,” he confidently kept eye contact with the Count, noticing the dark shift behind his eyes in reaction to his confession. 

“Care to elaborate? I would adore to hear to hear your desires Valerius. Tell me what you want,” the Count was standing directly in front of Valerius now, mischievous eyes piercing into the other man’s blown out pupils, refusing to break even slightly. A single golden claw traced up the Consul’s throat, stopping at his bottom lip. “Nothing to say Val?” The Count practically challenged. “Am I simply going to have to take what I want then, dear?” Valerius fell back slightly keeping himself propped up with his right hand. Lucio hovered above Valerius’s desperate, parted lips. The Count roughly rutted his knee between the Consul’s thighs, the slight yelp that escaped his throat made Lucio chuckle. “Tell me Consul,” the Count began gently, “How would you feel about being inside of me? Does that sound good to you?” The Consul shivered at the sharp golden fingers against his, unfortunately, still clothed chest. 

“Holy fuck, yes,” Valerius shakily breathed out. His jaw was clenched tightly and he was still propped back on one arm, clearly tense. His body language was easily read by the Count, who proceeded to place uncharacteristically gentle lips to the other’s throat. 

“Relax,” Lucio mumbled into pale skin. “Lay back.” Valerius obediently eased himself back onto the ridiculously pillowy bed. His gentleness was short lived, however, as he straddled Valerius and roughly ground himself against the still mildly intimidated man beneath him. His hips were astounding, a perfect showcase of how desperate and needy the Count was through his smooth facade. His grinding slowed a bit as he carelessly unbuttoned Valerius’s dress shirt, likely ripping the fabric a bit in his haste. The Consul tried to push himself up in order to fling his clothing off of him, but was instantly pushed back down by the blond who was still at work on his own shirt. “Be still,” he commanded through almost gritted teeth, “Stay like I want you.” 

Lucio removed himself from his place on the other’s thighs, earning an annoyed sigh from Valerius. Lucio, of course, took notice, “Don’t complain. We can stop entirely if you bitch about it.” Valerius sat up and reached for the wine that hadn’t even had a sip taken from it, 

“I didn’t say a word,” he said, and took a sip of his flavorful beverage. 

“You were still bitchy. Get your pants off,” Lucio said strictly, easing his own trousers off. The Consul did the same. Lucio practically pounced on the bed, playful smirk showing his words held no true harshness. Truly, the Count liked it when his power was challenged. Especially in scenarios like this. His body was incredible, toned and pale. His skin looked stunning against the burgundy bedsheets. He watched as Valerius let his hair down slowly and ran his fingers through it, as if to tease him. “Hurry up,” Lucio whined. “Get the box under the bed, the black leather one.” 

Valerius nodded and crouched in order to retrieve said black chest. He placed it on the bed and unsnapped the golden latches. The Count had an impressive, but not surprising, amount of toys contained in the relatively sized chest. “Just get the lubricant for now. I want you first,” Lucio instructed, human hand caressing the Consul’s inner thigh and shamelessly ogling his impressive length. Valerius turned the bottle over in his hands, stalling for the already impatient Count. “C’mere, Val. I need you to fuck me,” he whimpered with the desperation in his tone growing. Valerius cracked a smile at what he was doing to the typically collected man. “It isn’t funny!” Whimpered Lucio. 

“Never said it was. You’re still putting words in my mouth.” Valerius came back calmly. He lathered his fingers in the scented substance. Lucio eagerly leaned back in to the pillows, legs spread expectantly. It was a beautiful display of neediness. The Consul traced his lubed up index finger along the blond’s rim before slowly pressing it inside. Painfully slowly. Lucio groaned in aggravation and ground himself harshly against Valerius’s delicate, long fingers. He thrusted the digit in and out of his entrance much longer than necessary, drawing clear frustration from Lucio. 

“God, you act like it’s my first time. Hurry the fuck up!” He demanded. Valerius harshly thrust a second finger in without warning, making Lucio release a high pitched, surprised moan. His fingers thrusted faster, causing him to let out a string of breathy groans and gasps, gold hand clasping onto Valerius’s thin wrist. “Stop,” Lucio breathed out, pulling himself back. He took a moment to breathe as the Consul poured more lubricant onto his hand before wrapping his fingers around his aching cock with a small shudder. Lucio spread his legs once again, wordlessly inviting Valerius between them. He leaned forward, hand still wrapped around himself, and placed open mouthed kisses across the Count’s tender chest and neck. He nipped at his jawline as he lined his cock up with Lucio’s entrance, not even having to look as he slowly slid himself inside the warmth. “Hah, oh fuck. Fuck,” Lucio mumbled, breathing hard into the top’s ear. Valerius slammed into him and pulled out just as fast, hard enough to make the Count almost go numb. He cried out and scrunched his face up. He was likely more annoyed than pained at this point. “Goddammit Val! I just-please. Please. Holy shit.” 

The Consul couldn’t help but chuckle at the submissive state of the demanding man. He would’ve tormented him longer if he wasn’t just as desperate as Lucio was. He craved the feeling of being deep inside of him again. The noises and swears that would spill from his mouth. He chewed his bottom lip, lining up with Lucio once again. He released his cock after sliding the head in and moved one to the Count’s thigh and the other to his hip, gripping harshly. Valerius established a steady pace, hips snapping forward in time with Lucio’s movements. 

“Fuck me. Oh my god. Harder, Val, FUCK!” He shamelessly swore, begging for all the Consul could give him. He clenched around Valerius’s cock, sucking in through gritted teeth. The claws of his golden hand dug into Valerius’s side, more than likely drawing blood. The human hand clutched the sheets like his life depended on it. Grey tears ran down his cheeks from the smudged eyeliner. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead slick with sweat. 

“Christ you’re loud,” Valerius growled, picking up his pace. His sharp hips probably leaving bruises on Lucio’s pale ass with every forceful thrust. Valerius’s breaths grew more rapid as he pushed himself closer and closer to the edge. It was clear Lucio was getting close as well, as his moans somehow managed to become louder than they already were. Desperate noises and words strung together, bordering on complete gibberish, steadily flowed from his spit slicked lips. He attempted to move his hand from where it was clutching the sheet to his throbbing length, but Valerius was quick to pin his hand back down to the bed. Lucio’s legs wrapped tightly around the Consul’s waist, digging his heels into his back. 

“I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck, fuck. Valerius! Hah, god. Yes!” He managed to get out before messily spilling across himself and Valerius. He practically screamed as Valerius continued to fuck him through his own orgasm, panting and groaning. He slowed and then stilled himself before pulling out of Lucio’s raw ass. The Count’s breathing was rigid as he slowly collected himself. “That was fucking incredible Val.” The nickname still made him twitch slightly, but he relished in the praise he received from the Count. His hand was still resting on Lucio’s thigh. 

“I guess you’ll want me going then?” Valerius asked quietly. 

“Why would I force you away from me after that? I want you here, you know,” the Count sighed as he kissed along Valerius’s neck. He leaned into Lucio’s chest and closed his eyes. A silent agreement. After all, it was just a night. A night for Valerius to cared for, protected, wanted. 

A fucking perfect night.


End file.
